


Quiet Time

by Bubonicc



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crotch Rubbing, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, Other, References to Knotting, Sticky, Stress Relief, solo Thace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:21:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: There are little outlets when it comes to blowing off steam on Zarkons ship, especially when you're trying to keep your cover. Thace however... finds a way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know I could use some more Galra centrals fics.

He’d kept his stance straight and his shoulders high up until the point the door to his quarters opened. With haste he stepped inside and waited for the door to clamp shut behind him before finally dropping his guard and sighing.

Each day he seemed to feel closer and closer to being discovered, and each day the weight of it was being a little more difficult to carry. The investigations had been easy enough to avoid in the beginning, as long as he kept himself busy and did what he was supposed to during his shifts, he would be fine. At least that was what it was like at first. With the ship’s barriers dropped during one of the most recent battles against Voltron, it had become clear there was a spy lingering on the ship. Avoiding detection had become more difficult, but it  _ had  _ been manageable.

He kept his cool, did what he was supposed to, followed orders, but when Prorok had been accused in front of him, it had been all too close for comfort. If he had slipped up and spoken out against Zarkon at any point in time, voiced his opinion, not been a good little soldier; he could have been the one dragged away, tortured, killed. He couldn’t let that happen, he had to be more careful, time was short.

Flipping a little latch located under his armpit, Thace felt his armor suddenly decompress from his torso. It took only a moment for it to hiss and pop open, allowing him to pull the massive chestplate off and set to down with a loud  _ clunk _ .

Next came his gauntlets, shoulder guards, and finally his boots, leaving him in nothing but his spandex suit. From there he tugged at his hips, parting the fabric were an invisible seam separated the spandex shirt from the pants. It had been a neat design that allowed the spandex to not only be a full suit, but also separate in two for easier exit and entry.

Lazily he worked a single clawed hand up and behind his shirt, getting it up to his chest as quickly as possible to itch at a patch of fur that had been bothering him all day. Upon itching it, he sighed in content and made his way over to a small worn out sofa in his quarters, a perk of being in high command along with a full kitchen to prep his own meals. It had been rare unfortunately for him to use such luxuries, as he had more important matters to attend to most nights. Between balancing his undercover work and now trying to keep the druids off his trail, he had little time to himself at all.

And that built up some serious stress that he would spend months unable to blow off. At least when Sendak was around he could spar off the frustration and make it seem like he was training, but now… nothing.

Plopping himself down on the sofa, Thace sighed and allowed his fluffy yet perfectly shaped ears to sag only a bit. With his hand still wedged up his shirt, he kept itching, using his free hand to flip on a video screen on the far side of the room. Only half listening to the alien broadcast, he slouched in place, finally sliding his hand from his shirt and just staring into nothingness.

_ I should shower _ .

He had thought while picking absent mindedly at the spandex around his thigh. Every few seconds he would press the tips of his fingers into it, rubbing back and forth slowly.

_ Eat something. _

His hand moved upward to glide lightly over his groin. With the tip of a singular claw, he traced slow circles, pausing when heat suddenly started to swell around his hips. It was faint, but the hint of arousal was there, and when he touched his claw back down, he swallowed hard.

_ Send those reports… _

__ __ Allowing himself to slouch further into the sofa, Thace let out a soft pant and let his thighs lulled slightly apart. Giving himself a little more room to rub, he replaced his singular working finger with his entire palm. Groping at his groin and rubbing it up and down in a gentle manner, he huffed.

_ It has… been a while. _

There had always been other outlets when it came to blowing off steam that didn’t result in him having to throw any punches, but again, he had always been too busy. Even now, he had things to do… but… he was getting a little desperate.

The fabric shifted under his palm, stiffening even as his arousal further pooled in his hips, causing him to release little pants every few minutes when he rubbed a little harder. Pushing and pulling at the fabric, he stretched his legs out, shivering. It felt good, probably better than that, it felt fantastic, and he was barely doing anything.

Licking his lips and swallowing hard, Thace paused his rubbing and lifted his hand to get a look at the forming bulge. Warping out the fabric, it stretched it decently in some areas were his shaft was slowly hardening. If he kept going no doubt it would peep out through the waistband without him having to retrieve it.

“Tsk.” With the hand he had been using to rub himself, Thace slid it upward and poked his fingertips at his waistband. Wasting no time, he slipped his hand down and inside, cupping his fluffy sheath. The fur was soft and plenty warm in his palm, and as he ran his thumb over the opening of the sheath, he could feel the tip of his shaft already peeping out. His shaft’s head, like all Galra, was slightly pointed, rounded at the tip and often textured with fine little nubs all along the base. Farther down in his sheath was a knot that would inflate close to his climax, and certainly that would be annoying to deal with but if he showered by the time he was done it would have re-sheathed itself. So why not indulge himself for ten minutes?

With his hand still buried deep in his pants, he began to stroke the sheath, coaxing the rest of himself from his sheath. It had taken a few pulls for it to fully extend, and while he worked he tossed his head back against the top of the sofa, now open mouth panting.

How could he have forgotten how good something like this could feel? Had he really been that focused on his work? Not that that had been a bad thing but damn, this was nice.

With his free hand, Thace tucked his thumb under the waistband of his pants and tugged them down. Doing his best to scoot himself out of them, he could only get them half way down his thighs. It didn’t matter if he couldn’t get them all the way off as his fluffy purple sheath was now out in the open and he was immodestly working over it.  

Picking his head back up and looking down at himself with half lidded eyes, he could see the vibrant pinkish purple that made up his cock. Now terribly swollen it was slowly sliding further and further from the protection of his sheath.

Soaked in a thick and sticky fluid, Thace’s cock soaked the surrounding fur that made up the top of his sheath, now releasing that musky scent of his. Ignoring it for the most part, he continued to stroke until finally he was fully extended and pulsing in his own palm.

“Fuck~” He hadn’t noticed his hand was shaking with anticipation, and yet he just sat there holding himself. Already feeling on the brink of losing it, he panted harshly to try and get ahold of himself. It really had been  _ too long _ .

A slightly pink fluid beaded at his cock’s head, sliding down the shaft and quickly being rubbed into the sensitive skin as Thace started to work his hand. Up and down, nice and slow, he tried to get a feel for himself again.

The spines along the underside of his shaft felt funny in his palm, but didn’t hurt. Every few minutes he would add a twist to his strokes, squeezing harder when his palm met his shaft’s head. It was enough to make him stomp his foot and for his back to suddenly arch when a particular pang of pleasure shot through his spine. He would curse and snarl, flashing fangs, but at no point stop his jerking.

“That’s it,” He panted, his tongue flopping lazily in and out of his mouth as he panted, “Oh fuck, just like that.” Bringing his free hand up, he ran it over the top of his own head, briefly rubbing at one of his ears. “Come on, come on.” He huffed, his purple cheeks burning now along with his groin. Everything was hot and no matter how much he spread himself out on the sofa he couldn’t cool down. “Right there… ah~… right…  _ fuck- _ ” His hand came down hard at the base of his shaft and the underside of his palm touched the slowly swelling knot that was now emerging from his sheath next.

His knot wasn’t perfectly round; instead it seemed like two knots merged into one, giving the center a groove. It had a certain kind of girth to it that made him seem like a worthy mating partner to any willing female, but as of right now it was irrelevant and sting as it stretched his sheath to the max.

“ _ Fuck!  _ Come on! Mhm~” Pushing back into the soft cushions of the sofa, Thace jerked his hand harder. Thicker and stickier pre fluid had flooded from the shaft’s tip, soaking not only his hand but a lower portion of his abdomen as he worked. It had been a precursor to his impending orgasm that was quickly boiling its way through his lower belly and groin. “Oh  _ fuck~ _ ”

Smooth hand movements became jagged and uncoordinated as climax slammed into him, forcing him to jerk sideways on the sofa. Snarling into the open air, Thace scrunched his face and squeezed himself harder than he ever had, struggling to desperately stimulate himself through his orgasm.

Cock throbbing in his palm, it spurt out a thick glob of cum along his belly, and then a second, ending with a third and much smaller spurt. He had pinned his ears and extended one leg, curling his pronged toes as his body was rolled through waves of pleasure. As it died down his stroking slowed down as well to a lazy few pumps, now too tired to maintain the brutal speed he had kept up before.

The fur on his belly was sticking together as his fluid soaked into the soft fur. It was uncomfortable but that didn’t stop him from continuing to rub himself off.

His knot had swollen and ached terribly as it pressed against the opening of his sheath, unable to retract due to its inflated nature. It was terribly bulbous and would be a pain to walk with but at least the shower was only a few steps away.

Taking in a deep breath, Thace released a loud huffed sigh. He needed that. Despite the mess now covering him he had felt better, lighter even and it had been what… ten minutes… maybe twenty? It had been well deserved, and he sat there purring for a while, his ears only now picking up the news broadcast playing on the screen across the room. He sat and listened, playing with his fur for a few minutes before deciding it was best to get up before he stained the sofa.

Now that his attention wasn’t on his groin, he lifted his legs and kicked off his pants before standing on legs like jelly. From there he pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it down with his pants.

Itching at the middle of his back, Thace yawned and walked slightly bow legged towards the shower.  

**Author's Note:**

> If I gotta write all the galra central fics, Ill do it, watch me. I love them too much.


End file.
